An old lady
Bella Bella Dretron is an student at japan collage academy.She hears that her freind Jane and her family has been murdered.Bella investigates the house.Bella then hears somebody walking in.Bellla hides.She sees a man talking to an woman.It is about an old lady that had disapeared.Bella feels something from her back.She turns around and sees an letter.It says that Jane's family had performed an excorisim on an old lady.Things got out of control and the lady became a spirt.The woman managed to smash out of her room she was locked in.The woman killed evreyone and Jane was the one who wrote this befour she was killed.Bella looks outside and sees an old lady.The lady sees her and she runs right up to her. Jake Jake,Girlfreind of Bella,Hears she is in hospital.He phones her and Bella says that she needs to talk.Then Jake's doorbell rings.Jake answers it and sees an Old lady.She says that she needs to talk.Jake lets her in.The pair talk but the lady stops.She then looks at him and her jaw falls of.Jake backs away and rushes to the bedroom.He then hides under his bed.His phone rings and he crushes it so the woman can not hear him.Then Jake hears something behind him.Jake looks around and lets out an cry of shock.The woman smiles as her jaw is back.She swallows his head and Jake dies. Fiona Fiona is the sister of Bella.She cheaks her in the hospital and learns that she ran away from hospital.Fiona phones Bella.Bella does not answer.Fiona hears a noise behind her.Fiona looks behind her and sees the old woman who runs up to her.Fiona rushes to an elevator and presses the down button.Fiona trys to phone Bella.Then a demon like hand smashes in the floor.Fiona's leg gets caught on it and she falls down.Fiona desparatley tries to get up but falls down with the monster.It turns out to be the woman. Allison Bella is in hospital.She has just got an phonecall from her boyfreind Jake.Then she hears something under her bed.She knows what it is and she rushes to the door.Bella escapes the hospital and rushes to the car.Bella then sees the woman and she opens the car door.She hotwires the car and drives away.Then when on an highway she hears something.It is her phone.She then crashes the car and the car bumbs into the trees.Two hours later Bella wakes up and looks around.Bella drags herself out of the car.Bella then looks down a cave and she gos down it.She then sees handwriten on the walls.Bella learns that legend has it that an old lady named Allison kills people related to her murderes.Bella turns around and sees the old lady.She is holding an basketball and she rushes to her with it.Bella manages to escape from the cave.Bella runs to the car but she hears a noise behind her.Bella looks behind and screams. Timeline In Jake's timeline,Allison's timeline started.In Fiona's timeline,In the middle of Allison's timeline,Fiona had managed to make a major plot in it by making Bella crash her car. Cast Bella swan Fiona swan Allison tronton Jake trintion Jane Keebitz